


They Say a Picture says a Thousand Words: Piers Nivans

by ViridianK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, End of Resident Evil 6, M/M, Nivanfield Parting, Sadness, final words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianK/pseuds/ViridianK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers Nivans' parting words, if they would have had time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say a Picture says a Thousand Words: Piers Nivans

**Author's Note:**

> For seeing anything that I am working on and small bits and pieces that may or may not be going into something go here>>>> viridiank.tumblr.com

[](http://imgur.com/IxrY1zw)

_They say that a picture can say a thousand words._

_So my dear Captain, if only we had a little more time, maybe you would have been able to hear mine._

_I never would have left with you, I was afraid that I would do something to hurt you, that the virus would overtake me. It was the only way I could… the only way I could save you, Captain._

_HAOS would have destroyed the world; we both know this for a fact. HAOS was bigger than anything we could have dealt with before it spread the C-Virus the world over in days. I just hope you understand **why** I did it Captain._

_I did it for the B.S.A.A., for the Future, for more than either of those things, I did it for **you**. Don’t drown yourself in despair this time, just remember what happened before. Instead of drowning in misery and sorrow, swim in happiness, knowing that my dying wish was to make sure that at least **you** survived._

_I wish you could have seen what happened after I made you leave…_

_HAOS was coming to kill you, and I almost could not see, but with one final strike I made sure he let you be. You screamed for me to come along, but we both know that nobody is that strong._

_They say that a smile can show feelings that you never thought you would be able to show._

_So please my Captain, let me explain mine._

_You may find it strange that I smiled at you as I made you leave, but you must have seen how much grief and regret it held. Do not mistake me though Captain, it **was** a smile of happiness, a smile of **love**._

_I’m sorry that it had to end this way, for us to be parted at such a bad time. I had to do it though, maybe one day we can meet again. I held grief because I could not leave with you, but I held happiness that you were able to get out before me, that you were the last thing I would see before whatever came next._

_I hope that with this parting smile, you realized how much you meant to me, that I would go to the ends of the world, to hell and back, through heaven and fire, through anything else that could bring any man to his knees, to keep you safe. Just please also take along with you Captain, that this smile shows I was still myself when we were separated._

_You are pleading for me and screaming, but you don’t realize that I have already become deaf. Deaf to the promises and begging that you are freely giving to me, deaf to them because it is something I don’t wish to hear from you. Something I don’t think should be heard by anyone from you, because you **are** worth it Captain._

_The others, Finn, Andy, Marco, Keaton, everyone else, they all knew what could happen. None of us were afraid of death until it came, because none of us knew what would come next. I may not know what comes next now, but please just remember that whatever comes next I will know that you are safe, that what I did wasn’t in vain because you **survived**._

_They call me the man who never misses a target, but in all reality Captain, I did miss a target, I missed my **last** target. I may have destroyed HAOS and I may have been aiming for him, but I still missed my target. I missed **you** in that final moment, and I almost missed myself as well._

_Captain, just please keep on going, don’t remember me in grief or sorrow, remember me for happiness, or for commitment, remember me for the reason that I remember you even now as we part._

_I may be mutating, I may be disfigured soon beyond all recognition, but even my infected eye will always recognize you Captain, it will recognize you until it ceases to see, even through death I would still be able to recognize you. Just remember me when we meet again one day, remember what I am now and what I was before. Just **recognize** me, don’t forget what I was in order to save you._

_Captain, that is one thing I wish I could have changed. I wish I could have saved you without having to destroy my humanity in the process. I was too weak to be able to do it Captain and for that I am sorry. I had to become the one thing that we were sworn to stop and protect the world from, in order to save one whom had made it his life’s mission to fight against such things. Even as we part I continued to fight against it, even if I may have seemed to become one with it._

_Maybe Captain, with this final reminder, you can still see the terrors that people are causing and stay to help the world against everything they cause. Just remember that not everything formed from evil is truly evil… I was still good for **you** , Captain, even as we parted and until I die I will be good for **you** and nothing else, not a single other person is worthy of being good for until death but **you**._

_Captain I knew the second I saw that vial in front of me that I would not be going with you, but I made it my decision to use it, not a fault of your own through some misguided rage, and I would have been right there with you to kill Ada Wong, Captain._

_So again my Captain, they say that a picture can say a thousand words. Here are mine, and maybe one day, you will be able to see these words or hear these words that I have for you. Goodbye for now Captain, I will remember you._


End file.
